Jaden vs. Zane
Jaden vs. Zane 1 Turn 1: Jaden Summons "E-Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in DEF Position. Turn 2: Zane Special Summons "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) in ATK Position. "Cyber Dragon" Attacks "E-Hero Clayman". Activates 3 "Different Dimension Capsules". Turn 3: Jaden Activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "E-Hero Clayman" in ATK Position. Activates "Polymerization" to Fuse "E-Hero Clayman" and "E-Hero Sparkman" to Fusion Summon "E-Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in ATK Position. Activates it's Effect, by Discarding a Card (Hero's Heart) to Destroy "Cyber Dragon" as it has less ATK than "E-Hero Thunder Giant". "E-Hero Thunder Giant" Attacks Zane Directly (Zane 4000>1600). Turn 4: Zane 1 Turn have Passed since the Activation of the "Different Dimension Capsules". The Effect of "Card from a Different Dimension" Allows both Players to Draw 2 Cards since it is Removed. Activates "Pot of Greed" to Draw 2 Cards. Activates "De-Fusion" to Return "E-Hero Thunder Giant" to Jaden's Deck and Special Summon "E-Hero Clayman" (800/2000) and "E-Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in ATK Position. Summons "ProtoCyber Dragon" (1100/600) in ATK Position. "ProtoCyber Dragon" Attacks "E-Hero Clayman" (Jaden 4000>3700). Sets 2 Cards. Turn 5: Jaden Summons "E-Hero Avion" (1000/1000) in ATK Position. "E-Hero Sparkman" Attacks "ProtoCyber Dragon" (Zane 1600>1100). "E-Hero Avion" Attacks Zane Directly (Zane 1100>100). Sets 2 Cards. Turn 6: Zane 2 Turns have Passed since the Activation of the "Different Dimension Capsules", so the Cards are Added to Zane's Hand. Activates his Face-Down "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) in ATK Position. Activates "Power Bond" to Fuse "Cyber Dragon" and 2 other "Cyber Dragons" in his Hand to Special Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in ATK Position with Double it's ATK (Cyber End Dragon 4000>8000). "Cyber End Dragon" Attacks "E-Hero Sparkman", but Jaden Activates "Negate Attack" to Negate the Attack and End the Battle Phase. Summons "Cyber Kirin" (300/800) in ATK Position. Activates his Face-Down "Return Soul" to Return all of his "Cyber Dragons" to his Deck. Ends his turn and Offers "Cyber Kirin" as a Tribute to not take Damage equal to "Cyber End Dragon" due to "Power Bond's" Effect. Turn 7: Jaden Activates "Pot of Greed" to Draw 2 Cards. Activates the Field Spell "Skyscraper" to have all "E-Heros" Gain 1000 ATK when Battling Stronger Monsters. Activates his Face-Down "Elemental Recharge" to Gain 1000 ATK for every "E-Hero" on his Side of the Field (Jaden 3700>5700). Offers "E-Hero Sparkman" and "E-Hero Avion" as a Tribute to Normal Summon "E-Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) in ATK Position. Turn 8: Zane Activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to Destroy "Skyscraper". "Cyber End Dragon" Attacks "E-Hero Bladedge" (Jaden 5700>300). Turn 9: Jaden Activates "De-Fusion" to Return "Cyber End Dragon" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon 3 "Cyber Dragons" from his Graveyard, however they are not in the Graveyard. Sets 2 Cards. Turn 10: Zane Summons "Cyber Phoenix" (1200/1600 in ATK Position. "Cyber Phoenix" Attacks Jaden Directly, but Jaden Activates his Face-Down "Emergency Provisions" to Destroy his Face-Down "Spark Blaster" to Gain 1000 Life Points (Jaden 300>1300). "Cyber Phoenix" Continues to Attack (Jaden 1300>100). Activates "Ruthless Denial" to Tribute "Cyber Phoenix" to Send 1 Random Card ("Winged Kuriboh LV10") from Jaden's Hand to the Graveyard. Sets a Card. Turn 11: Jaden Special Summons "E-Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in ATK Position for being the only Card in his Hand. Draws 2 Cards due to "E-Hero Bubbleman's" Effect for being the only Card on his Field. Activates. "Metamorphosis" to Destroy "E-Hero Bubbleman" to Special Summon "E-Hero Neo Bubbleman" (800/1200) from his Deck in ATK Position. Equips "E-Hero Neo Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster" to Double it's ATK (E-Hero Neo Bubbleman 800>1600). "E-Hero Neo Bubbleman" Attacks Zane Directly, but Zane Activates his Face-Down "Draining Shield" to Negate the Attack and Gain Life Points equal to it's ATK (Zane 100>1700). Turn 12: Zane Passes. Turn 13: Jaden "E-Hero Neo Bubbleman" Attacks Zane Directly (Zane 1700>100). Turn 14: Zane Activates "Future Fusion" to Send 3 "Cyber Dragons" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in ATK Position. "Cyber End Dragon" cannot Attack this Turn do to the Effect of "Future Fusion. Turn 15: Jaden "E-Hero Neo Bubbleman" Attacks "Cyber End Dragon" with "Bubble Blaster" being Destroyed instead and making Battle Damage 0. "Cyber End Dragon" is Destroyed due to the Effect "E-Hero Neo Bubbleman". Sets a Card. Turn 16: Zane Activates "Time Fusion" to Remove a Card from his Hand ("Card from a Different Dimension") to Special Summon "Cyber End Dragon" on his next Standby Phase. Both Players Draw 2 Cards due to the Effect of "Card from a Different Dimension". Activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) in ATK Position. "Cyber Dragon" Attacks "E-Hero Neo Bubbleman", but Jaden Activates his Face-Down "Bubble Illusion" to Activate Trap Cards from his Hand. Jaden Activates "Hero Barrier" to Negate the Attack. Sets a Card. Turn 17: Jaden Activates "Polymerization" to Fuse "E-Hero Neo Bubbleman" and "E-Hero Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "E-Hero Steam Healer" (1800/1000). Activates "H - Heated Heart" to Give "E-Hero Steam Healer" 500 more ATK (E-Hero Steam Healer 1800>2300). "E-Hero Steam Healer" Attacks "Cyber Dragon", but Zane Activates "Attack Reflector Unit" to Tribute "Cyber Dragon" to Special Summon "Cyber Barrier Dragon" (800/2800) in ATK Position. "E-Hero Steam Healer" continues to Attack, but "Cyber Barrier Dragon's" Effect Negates the Attack. Turn 18: Zane "Cyber End Dragon" is Special Summoned due to the Effect of "Time Fusion". "Cyber End Dragon" Attacks "E-Hero Steam Healer" (Jaden 100>0). Zane Wins.